Memories
by arrow-death
Summary: Life of RUkawa


Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Memories

Part 1

Two months after the burial of Hanamichi Miekieth Sakuragi Maxwell.

    The rest of the Maxwell children are in the living room of the Maxwell mansion and discussing about the things that will change and occur now that Michi is gone.

"Do we have to go back to Japan?" Touya suddenly asked to break the deafening silence inside the room.

"What do you mean by that, Touya?" Surprised, Hanako asked back.

"What I mean is, now that Michi is gone, do we have to go back there? The only reason that we go to Japan is Him. So do we have to go there?"

"We have to, Oniichan." Unexpectedly, the youngest of the family answered in a raised voice. That caught everyone aware of the matter. Never did she raise her voice without any reason.

"Why, Hellaenna?" With so much curiosity, Ryu asked Hellaenna to expand on her statement.

"Why? All of Michi-kun's memories are in Japan. Even half of his ashes are there. So we have to go there."

"Hellaenna is right. Aside from that, at least one of us must be in Japan due to the Rules of our clan. I hope you are all aware of that." Kaneshi, the eldest in the family agreed, with remorse.

"But Kaneshi, Hanamichi already followed that Rule – all of us followed the RULE. So why must one of us be in Japan again?" an angered Hanako reacted.

"Hanako, remember Mama is from Japan. That is the only way for us to be close to our ancestry… I mean to our roots."

"Okay, I think that account is already cleared. So what will happen now?  Who among us would go there? I would love to stay there." Touya, who is resting at the couch near the fireplace, answered without opening his eyes.

"You know you are not allowed, Touya."

"Why not, Ryu?"

 "Because you are not related to Michi…"

Touya suddenly opened his eyes in shock and exclaimed in return. "Not related? Are you crazy. I'm His brother and I am one of the eldest, remember?"

"What Ryu means is that your birth line is not close to Michi. There are only six among us who are allowed to be there. They are Hanya and Hanna, being his triplets: Ryu, Rue, Hellenna and Hellaenna, being the closest to him and the youngest and following his birth." Kaneshi explained in a matter of factly tone.

"I won't go there." The once silent Hanna answered with finality.

Ryu regarded coolly "Like Hanna, I won't either."

Rue answered with agreement to his twin brother. "Same goes for me."

Hellenna responded with a tired voice. "And me"

"So Ryu, Rue and Hellenna won't return to Japan and even stay there. How bout you?" Kaneshi inquired the remaining two with a raised eye-brow.

"I will go." The two stated in unison.

  The room went silent and agreed upon their decision. All hoped for the best for the two, that nothing will go wrong upon going back to Japan to fill the shoes and responsibility of their late brother, Hanamichi.

  A month after that, Hanya and Hellaenna fly back to Japan. The rest of them went back to their daily routine and lives in different countries with a broken heart, and hope that everything will be alright and they will all soon recover from the lost.

Tokyo, Japan International Airport.

Youhei is patiently waiting for two tall red-haired people. Hellaenna phoned him two days ago and informed him of their arrival. He agreed on meeting them at the airport.

"Hi! Guys. Welcome back to Japan. By the way all the papers are already worked out. The house is ready and you can start going to Shohoku anytime now."

"Thanks a lot, Youhei."

"Your welcome. Besides, that job is just a piece of cake, with your grades as high as the Eiffel Tower, how can they reject the two of you." Youhei tried to joke for the two to laugh and to relieve stress. But to no avail the two didn't react to his joke.

" Still. You did a good job. An extraordinary job." Hanya replied in a business like tone. Youhei sighed for his failed attempt.

A formal Hellaenna address Youhei. "Oh by the way, do anyone of Michi's friends aside from you know of our arrival?"

"Nope, Hellaenna, Just like you said." Youhei replied in a very formal tone.

Upon eyeing her brother, Hellaenna spoke with a smile that never reached her brown watery eyes.  "That's nice. I think they will all be surprise when they see Hanya."

"Right!" He looked at the red haired person with a smile but with sad eyes. Remembering his good old buddy, who looked exactly like this guy but with a more longer hair.

The next day, the whole Shohoku went silent and still as three people entered the gate. All eyes fixed on one person – the red haired guy. The once busy school ground became still and all the student parted like the Dead Sea when Youhei and his companion continued to walk on. As soon as the three step on the academic building to reach the office of the principal, the students began to talk in different emotions – scared, amazed, happy, anxious and others no comment.

   At the same time, a raven haired guy, a walking brick of ice, arrive in his usual façade, an emotionless face, hair in disarray and riding a bike while sleeping. For the second time that day, the whole student went still and silent. Another lonely and cold day, why? Why did you leave me Do'aho? The thoughts that kept on ringing on his mind, since that faithful day… the day his beloved Do'aho was taken away from him – from all his promises and their happiness.

_Flashback_

_Basketball practice_

_"How's Hanamichi going now, Rukawa?"_

_"He's doing fine right now, Sempai. He was just tired and he hasn't slept for three days that is why he collapsed the other day. He said he will soon go back to playing and he promised he will play tomorrow." A relieved Rukawa replied upon shooting the ball in the three-point line. _

_"Nice to hear that from you,  We will surely win tomorrow with the two of you playing."_

_Next day, the basketball game against Kainan._

_"We can win this game. Both Rukawa and Sakuragi are in good shape aside from that we are up by 6 points and we have 30 seconds left before the time ends. We have to hang on, we have this game, and we will be champion. Don't fail Coach Anzai and our other teammates who are watching." A very ecstatic Ryota, the new team captain of Shohoku upon the graduation of Akagi, exclaimed and stared admiringly to his friends, telling them; Great we will be the first team to defeat them for the last 17 years. Ehehhehe! _

_Coach Anzai just did his usual laugh and said, "You are a strong team!"_

_The players returned to the court. Played their best and giving all of their remaining energy to the game. Until they hear the bell signaling the end of the game and their triumph. Everyone shouted and jumped for joy. The whole crowd exults upon their triumph. _

_Rukawa, like a slow motion movie, moved toward the collapsing red haired do'aho as fast as he could to catch him. Catch him he did, but by the time he did, a very paled face Hanamichi was in his arms. He shook him and kept on asking what is wrong with him, asking him to look at him and to tell him if anything hurts. It took about a lifetime before brown watery eyes opened and keep on saying I love you, kitsune… __Aishiteru__, kitsune… Forgive me… Don't forget about me… Aishiteru kitsuneee… Tears keep falling down both in the brown eyes and sapphire eyes… until the messenger of death extinguished the fire of life in the red headed do'aho… a very loud cry was heard. "Noooooo… this can't be true."  _

_The crowd was soon aware of the incident, all eyes focus on the crying raven-haired holding a lifeless body of the self proclaimed tensai. No one spoke and wondering how can this happened. How come a very energetic player suddenly fell to the ground and suddenly died without any illness… or so they thought…_

_End of Flashback_

"Ne, Rukawa, Daijobu?"

Rukawa snapped out of this ordeal when somebody pulled him back to his awareness. He became aware of his surrounding, everyone was staring at him intently as if he just missed a show… a show that a red haired guy just walked silently in the school ground or his do'aho just came to life again and now walking with his buddy, Youhei. Then his vision suddenly focused on now a trembling Haruko, with a look telling her This-better-be-good-or-else.

"Ummm.. do.. do you know… that the sister of  Hana-kun just arrived with Youhei and a guy that looks exactly like him?" Haruko asked Rukawa nervously.

She got a reply that is as cold as ice like the expression of the person who stated it. "I don't care."

Rukawa walked for ten paces before the question of Haruko struck to his mind…  _sister of  Hana-kun just arrived with Youhei and a guy that looks exactly like him… looked exactly like him… exactly like him… like him… like his do'aho?_ HE then turned and looked at Haruko with an eyes questioning and an expression that showed his sadness and vulnerability… "Is he really here? Are you telling the truth or just pulling my leg? Please do not torture me this way… I am still in pain." These questions reflected to his eyes that Haruko understand and she nodded with conviction. Her eyes suddenly shifted towards the direction of the window of the principal. Rukawa's vision followed where she was looking. He was just rooted on the ground just staring at the window with a teary eyes and vulnerable expression. It took about 5 minutes before  his old mask returned… an expressionless face.

  He started to walk on the opposite direction when he heard gasps from the students who are in the school ground. He turned his head in a very slow motion to the direction of the administration building, with wide eyes he saw Hanamichi's sister walking side by side and talking to Youhei and it took his very last lifetime when a tall red haired-guy step out of the building and put his arms on the shoulder of the two chatting. He can't believe it… his do'aho is there… smiling and talking… he is alive… no snap out of it… that is not him… but who is he? Somebody, who did plastic surgery to look exactly like his do'aho? This can't be true.

"Youhei-bun… Here… I'm here…"

The attention of the crowd snapped from being mesmerized when a tall smiling guy with a hair that defy gravity exclaimed from the school gate. HE soon started running towards the waving and smiling guy. Passing the now stunned Rukawa. Upon noticing the ace of Shohoku, he drag him without difficulty towards the three people.

"Youhei-kun, I miss you so very much… I'm glad your back…. I'm glad nothing happened to you. Hi.. by the way, my name is Sendoh Akira… I'm Youhei-bun's boyfriend." A non-stop declaration of the smiley face guy. "Oh, and this is…"

"Rukawa Kaede, we know… he is the boyfriend of my twin brother, Hanamichi. Nice to meet you Akira at last… Youhei and my brother talk highly of both of you… Moreover, I have seen you 3 years ago but are not formally introduced." Hanya stated in a manner like Akira did. Both Youhei and Hellaenna laugh so hard that the two soon followed but Rukawa was still too stunned to react. He just stood there, rooted to the ground while staring intently to the twin brother of his koi laughing with all his might.

A snap of a finger in his vision interrupted his attention. A wondering expression was masked in Hanya's face and soon change to amazement while looking at the expression of the pale faced guy.

"Ummm… I'm not a ghost… I am alive… I know I look exactly like your koi but I am not him… I hope you understand that. I think he already told you about me. About having a twin… but I think he skipped one important information, like we are identical twins right?" A nod was the only answer from the still dazed Rukawa. So Hanya continued on and explaining some agreement between them. "We are not allowed to exposed to people that we have an identical twin brother because we can use that to test if our partner or loved ones could really identify us from one another. And your test should have been made during our birthday… to prove if your intention to him was really pure and true. Unfortunately, his illness got the better of him. But he want you to have this" HE gave Rukawa a red box and a letter addressed to him.

Rukawa accepted the box and the letter but without taking his eyes off Hanya. Hellaenna noticed this but didn't comment any further. She can see the longing and loneliness expressed in the eyes of Rukawa. She can feel the sadness and grief radiating from the silent guy.

Rukawa opened the box and he found a ring. The ring, which his koi designed himself, is now in his hands.

_Flashback_

_"Da'ho… Da'ho…"( Where could he be? I called in minutes ago and he was here. Where did he go now? I wonder?!) Rukawa climb the stairs to reach Hanamichi's room but he was distracted by the voice coming from the library. (Ha?!  A noise? Could it be a robber is inside the Da'ho's house. Hana-chan must be beaten by the robber. Damn… that Da'ho forgot to lock his house again. That is the reason why strangers have easy access to his manor.)  _

_"Yes… Yes… Yahoo... Finally… I have finished my design for this special ring. Hanya will be envious for my creation. I just hope Rukawa would love it." A joyous red haired dance around the library like crazy. He even turned the stereo on and dance in the music._

_As Rukawa gaze at his boyfriend dancing he can't stop himself from grinning. (That Da'ho sure knows how to dance and groove to the music. I can't believe that hard body could move that gracefully.) Rukawa entered the room to have a better view. Hanamichi on the other hand didn't notice he had an audience with eyes that show desire and passion towards him._

_Rukawa waited for his boyfriend to finish his one man show, he decided to surprise him. He was having fun seeing the dancing red haired give his all. Hanamichi even close his eyes to feel the music knowing that he was alone in his home. HE continues to shake his body here and there, wave his hands back and forth and kick here and there. Rukawa started to feel the music himself but his attention was caught by papers with sketches on it. He approaches the table and gasp upon seeing the drawing._

_End of flashback_

__

"Are you okay Rukawa? You seem pale." Hanya's voice filled with concern towards his brother's boyfriend. Rukawa just shake his head in reply.

It has been 6 months since they arrived and settled in Japan. Hanya entered Shohokou's basketball team due to the insisted demand coming from his brother's teammates and his brother himself, insisted that he replace him via his dreams. Hellaenna is against the idea but sooner agreed upon it. After all Hanya loves basketball as much as his twin does. Hellaenna supported Hanya by observing in their practice and games. She is the one gathering information on the weaknesses and the strengths of the players from both comrades and rivals.

As the days progresses, Hanya tried and tried to reach Rukawa in any way possible to help him recover from the loss of his brother. Later on, they became friends but Rukawa returned to his monosyllabic self. Hanya was glad that finally Rukawa is already moving on. Both played one on one and trained each other to improve.

"Hanya, I think you better not get close too to Rukawa. HE might mistake your friendship to affection." Hellaenna warned for the closeness that the two are having.

"I can't believe you're jealous of our friendship, sis. Rukawa and I are just friends… that is all." Hanya stated in an amuse tone. "Sis, stop assuming things. That won't happen. Okay?! So not to worry."

"Big brother, I can't help it. You are already filling Michi's shoes like the one on one challenge, the rooftop sanctuary of Michi and Rukawa, even his attitude. You are already becoming or should I say acting like Michi except the study part and the hair but look at you… Rukawa is changing you to be Michi. I think that Rukawa had already fallen for you or should I say he believe that Michi had come back via you. So better, lessen the time you're together. DO you know that his treatment towards Haruko is back? Ever since you went out with her, accompanying her home and even giving her bouquets; It has spread all over the campus that you are courting Haruko or you and Haruko are already a COUPLE."

"Maybe you're right sis. I also observe that since the time I told him I am attractive to Haruko. I think I'll take your advice to lessen our time together. Just in case, but I know Rukawa and I are just friends. Period." Hanya stated in agreement to avoid things from getting out of his hand. After all, his sister is just worried about him and Rukawa. HE too observed the odd treatment of Rukawa towards people he became associated with, may it be male or female.

It has been over a year since Hanya and Hellaenna move to Japan to fill in the duties of Hanamichi. They have adjusted well in the environment and met a lot of new friends. AS time goes by in Kanagawa, both discover interesting information about Hanamichi that are unknown to them. They are even amaze that Hanamichi has his own little fan club who admires his courage and strength to face opponents. They say Hanamichi is an innocent child… an angel that brightens everyone's life.

A month before graduation

"You helped me recover from the lost of your brother… I have move on now… I even have somebody special… I learned how to love again because of you. Hanya.."  Rukawa returned to his polysyllabic self.

"I am glad, Kaede. I have been praying that you would recover from my brother's lost and became strong to face the world again. You see, I promise him that I will do everything to help you." Hanya was glad that it was over – he kept his promise to his brother. He can now return to America and pursue Hanamichi's and his dream – to become a successful lawyer and businessman. HE will make their dreams come true for their parent's sake and for their vow. Out of happiness, Hanya embraces Rukawa. Rukawa was happy. HE has been waiting for ages since the time his Da'ho died, to feel his embrace again… his embrace coming from his twin brother. Even though the embrace is not as identical as his Da'ho's… this embrace will do… it will do for now to fill and heal his broken self.

"Hana, I love you… I love you with all my heart and soul." As Rukawa uttered familiar words, everything returned to his memory. The time he proposed, the time his Da'ho returned his feelings right after… their time together – it all returned due to Hanya's embrace. "Da'ho!" Rukawa murmured and tighten his embrace to a now shock, pale and trembling Hanya.

With the last word that Rukawa murmured, Hanya tried to freed himself from the tightening embrace. "Rukawa, get a hold of yourself. I am not Michi… Let go of me…" He was struggling to free himself from Rukawa. As he struggle, Rukawa embrace more tighter as the memory of Hanamichi's death came flashing back.

"NO… you won't leave me again… Da'ho… You returned to me… I don't want you to leave me again." Rukawa uttered in agony while trying to hold the fidgeting guy close to him.

"Rukawa, can't you hear me… my brother is dead… HE is dead, Rukawa… Hanamichi is dead." Rukawa's hold loosen in one extent that Hanya jerk himself free from Rukawa. When he was free, he shook Rukawa so that reality would sink in to his head. "HE is dead. Accept it. Besides I don't feel the same way as you do. I may be open minded about the sexual preference of my twin but it doesn't mean I am in to it. I am a heterosexual guy… I am into female not male relationship."

"You could change.. just like everybody else… give me a chance." Rukawa beg for Hanya's chance… A chance for him to have his Da'ho back.

"My sister was right. It was too early for me to stay here in Japan. I should have known that a lot of you are still mourning from his lost… especially you. But I didn't reconsider that idea… I became selfish – I wanted to have a connection to my brother.. a link or information about him. I should have considered your feelings. I was a fool thinking I could help you… but all I did was complicate things." Hanya's tone was cold and calm though his eyes are blazing with anger and fury towards to himself and Rukawa's feelings towards him. HE left Rukawa kneeling and crying… whispering his twin brother's name and his undying love for him.

For almost a week Rukawa waited for Hanya to return back to school for him to explain what happened. He just lost control and got carried away with his depression about the passing of Hanamichi. Though he admits that he did develop a feeling towards him but willing to forget about it for the sake of their friendship. But to Rukawa's dismay, Hanya didn't turn up to school even his sister.

Next Monday, he just discovered that the two dropped out of school and left Japan for good. Nobody knows where they went to. Even Youhei had no idea that the two already left or where they are or maybe he was hiding something from him. After all Hanamichi and Hellaenna are his buddies – he would favor their requests than mine. Rukawa tried to contact them but it was hopeless. He can't track them down.

After the graduation, Rukawa decided to leave Japan to forget all the painful things that happened to his life by accepting his parent's petition in America. HE went to college in America and continued his basketball career there. But he never loses hope that someday, he will meet Hanamichi's siblings.

Ten years later

Rukawa was a famous NBA player. He was playing for the Los Angeles Lakers. HE was one of the top players of the team. Every team in NBA tried to persuade them to leave the team but refuse not to – for the simple reason that Hanamichi likes the Lakers team since junior high.

HE is in their dugout when his celphone ring. It was Sendoh. HE still keep contact with his former comrades and friends from time to time.

"Rukawa?!" A cheerful voice echoed. Rukawa remained silent but listened.

"Yup, ,I got the right number alright. Anyway, I am inviting you for the team Shohokou reunion. You see Kogure and Mitsui has this idea to celebrate Coach Anzai's 85th birthday by surprising him with his former players. I got the job to contact you because Youehi was the one assigned to do the job. HE is right now tracking other players. Some Kainan. Ryonan and Shoyo players agreed to help… you know some of them are already abroad just like you. So can we count on you to come." Sendoh listened very hard for Rukawa's response. All he got for reply is "Hn.".

OWARI


End file.
